


Catch a Falling Star

by Natsume_Higurashi



Category: Star vs the forces of evil - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Higurashi/pseuds/Natsume_Higurashi
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1up-5twG70
This is supposed to take place after Naysaya and sort of takes place during Bon Bon the Birthday Clown.





	1. Star of the Show

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1up-5twG70
> 
> This is supposed to take place after Naysaya and sort of takes place during Bon Bon the Birthday Clown.

            It's Friday night. The date last week had gone well, so Jackie had asked Marco to the dance earlier this week. The dance is today. Like I had expected, Marco is holed up in the bathroom, nervous as goat being lead to slaughter.

            "Marco," I call, knocking on the door. "Are you sure you don't want my help in there?"

            "No! No, no. I got it, Star," he answers shakily, his voice muffled by the wooden door.

            "You sure about that?"

            "I'm sure. I'm almost done anyway."

            True to his word, Marco soon steps out into the hallway. He's dressed in a gray suit that I've never seen before. "Wow, Marco," I gasp. Teasingly, I continue, "You've been holding out on me."

            He laughs nervously. "So I look okay?" he asks me.

            I giggle and put a hand on his shoulder. "You look fine, Marco," I assure him.

            Marco smiles and takes my free hand in his. "Thanks Star."

            I grin back. "No problem."

            The door bell rings downstairs. "Marco!" Mrs. Diaz calls. "Jackie's here."

            Marco and I share one last grin before separating. "I'll see you when I get back," Marco tells me as he heads down the hall. I follow after him, stopping at the top of the staircase to watch him and Jackie.

            Jackie gazes adoringly at Marco. They exchange greetings, Marco awkward and cute, Jackie cool and calm. I observe the two, a smile on my face. _He's growing up so fast,_ I think to myself in a slightly joking tone. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz take pictures of the pair before finally letting them leave.

            Marco and Jackie walk out the door. I ready myself for one last wave good-bye, but Marco never turns around. I wilt slightly in disappointment before shaking my head. _It's only his second date with Jackie,_ I remind myself. _Of course he's going to be nervous and forgetful._

_☆☆☆_

            It doesn't take long before boredom sets in. I'm lying on my bed, gazing at the canopy vacantly. I open my mirror phone and dial Marco's number. Staring at it, I close the phone. I can't interrupt Marco on his date with Jackie.

            I finally cave and call him a few minutes later. Unsurprisingly, I get voice mail. "Hey Marco," I greet with fake cheerfulness. "I'm just calling to check in on you. Hope the date's going well. Bye!"

            I hang up and study the mirror in dissatisfaction. With a sigh, I haul myself up into a sitting position. Lightly slapping myself to clear my head, I proclaim aloud, "Come on, Star! You've been able to entertain yourself for years, long before Marco showed up!"

            Successfully cheered up and reenergized, I dash over to the shelf where the dimensional scissors are resting. I tear open a hole with the scissors. Pausing, I call out to my mirror, "Call Pony."

            It rings, quickly being picked up by Pony Head. "Heeey, girl!" she addresses loudly.

            "Hi, Pony," I call back gleefully. "I'm _so_ glad you answered. I'm about to head to the Bounce Lounge. You wanna meet me there?"

            "Oh, sure B-Fly," she answers. "I've been wanting to hang out for awhile now, actually."

            "Than why didn't you ever call?" I ask her.

            "Because you'd probably bring Marco with you," she tells me. Seeing that I'm about to defend him, she cuts in, "It's not that I don't like him, it's just that we haven't had a lot of time to ourselves. Lately, every time we've hung out, Marco's been there too."

            "Oooh, I'm so sorry, Pony Head, I had no idea you felt like that."

            "Naw, it's alright," she assures me. "Why _isn't_ he coming, anyway?"

            "He's on a date," I inform her.

            "Seriously? _Marco_ has a date?"

            I laugh at the disbelieve on her face. "It's not that crazy," I object lightly. "He's a really nice guy."

            "If you say so... I'll see you at the Bounce Lounge!" The floating, pastel-colored head zips away from the mirror's field of view right before the surface flashes black and then reflective to show the call is over.

            Excited, I leap through the already closing portal. It seals closed behind me. Pony Head pops into the realm on the other side of the dance floor. Waving frantically, I weave my way through the dancing people. Pony meets me about halfway across.

            We share a quick hug. "It's so nice to see you in person," I cheer.

            "I know. There's no way that mirror can do me justice."

            I giggle. "Come on. Let's dance."

_☆☆☆_

            "Bye Pony!" I call as I cut open another rift.

            "See you later, B-Fly!" she response just as enthusiastically. Pony Head disappears through her own portal. My smile drops as soon as she's gone. I had a lot of fun hanging out with her tonight, but I dread heading back to an empty room and boredom.

            I guess I had been out longer than I'd thought, as the clock in my room reads a little after midnight. Whoops. Well, at least that means I can just go to sleep.

            My room is dark. My hands out in front of me, I group around in the blackness before finding the wall. It takes a little bit more feeling about to find the light switch. When the light flickers on, I see a note on a table near the door. _Huh?_

            Curious, I reach out and pick up the paper. It's from Marco. I unfold the sheet and read the note.

            _Hey Star. I guess you're out having fun. I just wanted to make sure you where okay. You sounded strange on the phone. Anyway, I'll see you in the morning._

            "Aw." I tear up slightly. "Thank you, Marco," I say aloud as I wipe my eyes.

 

 


	2. You and Me and She

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUlERS5tNX0

            I see Marco the next morning downstairs making breakfast. His back is to me as he goes about his business. Not wanting to disturb him just yet, I watch from the entryway. Still sleepy, I yawn and rub my eyes.

            "Oh, Star. You're up," Marco proclaims, startled. I blink a few times to clear my eyes. Marco's now turned towards me, a plate of food in his hands.

            "Hey Marco," I greet with a light wave. "Sorry I wasn't here when you got back. I was hanging out with Pony."

            "I figured," Marco tells me. He glances down at his plate. "You want something to eat?"

            I nod. "Yeah," I respond. "I'm starving."

            Marco leaves his food on the counter and turns back to the kitchen to make some for me. I take a seat to watch him work. "So how was the dance?" I inquire.

            "The dance itself was a bust," Marco starts. "But Jackie and I went on a date instead."

            "Oh?"

            "Yeah. We hung out in the park, and Jackie taught me how to skateboard. Sorta."

            "Sorta?"

            Marco brings me my plate. I eat while he explains. "I was doing okay for awhile, but then I crashed."

            "Oh no," I gasp. "What happened afterward?"

            "Ah." Marco rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Jackie-ah, we... She and I..." I grin, guessing at what he's going to say next and enjoying his obvious discomfort. "We kissed," he finally spits out.

            Though I had expected to feel joy at that statement, my heart stings. "That's great, Marco," I croon, trying to hide the odd sensation.

            He laughs nervously. "Yeah."

            "So when are you guys going out again?" I ask.

            "Erm, I don't know."

            "Marco!" I scold. "Call the girl and ask her to hang out or something."

            "Fine. I'll text her after breakfast."

            I smile in victory, though the pain in my heart still remains.

_☆☆☆_

            Marco made plans to have dinner with Jackie on Tuesday.  That Monday, Jackie meets Marco outside of the school. He glances over at me, wondering if he should keep walking with me or stay to talk to Jackie. I wave good-bye as an answer and make my way to first period on my own. It's weird walking through the halls by myself.

            By the end of the day, I've hardly seen Marco except during class, and even than he's looking at Jackie or talking to her. I do have other friends outside of Marco, but it's like I'm missing something vital when he's not nearby. What is wrong with me?

            Tuesday is much the same. I don't know if I'm relieved or not when Tuesday night finally rolls around. Maybe they won't be so focused on each other after tonight. For this date, Marco is dressed much more casual, though he still looks quite dapper, as I make sure to tell him. He laughs as says, "Thanks, Star." He seems much more confident this time.

            Jackie comes by not long after, and I bid good-bye to the two as they walk through the door. An idea pops into my head. Considering it, I tap my wand against my chin a few times. "No," I admonish myself. "I couldn't do that."

_☆☆☆_

I did it. I snuck out of the house, and now I'm following Marco and Jackie on their date. On some level, I feel guilt, but I can't just go home now.

It's a simple date so far. They went into a restaurant not long ago, and the two are currently talking about something. I am staked out across the street, peering through some binoculars I magicked up. For the most part, spying on them is pretty boring. They eat; when they're not eating, they talk; and then they eat some more.

I start tapping the binoculars irritably when, finally, Marco and Jackie leave the restaurant. They head for the park next. Jackie pulls out a skateboard from... somewhere. Marco seems a little surprise, but not as much as I would expect him to be. He laughs about something while accepting a helmet from Jackie. She proceeds to give Marco a skateboarding lesson. It's infuriating watching the two, though for the life of me I can't figure out why. I should be cheering Marco on, right?

I don't want to watch them anymore. Demoralized, I trudge back home.


	3. How Not To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7E8qbxPn3g

I'm on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV when Marco comes home. He's a little scuffed up, presumably from falling off the skateboard at some point. I flick off the TV and climb to my feet. "What happened to you?" I ask him, as I'm not supposed to know about the skateboard practice just yet. I reach out a hand to dust some dirt off of him, but pull back at the last second, instead clasping my hands behind my back. Marco seems to notice the movement, letting it slide instead of asking about it.

"Jackie tried to teach me some moves on a skateboard," he explains, laughing, slightly embarrassed.

"Maybe you should just set up time for skateboard practice, instead of practicing on a date. That way you don't have to worry about getting all gussied up and then getting all dirty," I suggest gently.

"You're probably right," he agrees.

I grin, though I don't feel much like smiling at the moment.

Marco studies me for a second. "Are you alright, Star?" he asks.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just tired," I lie.

He smiles, amused. "You don't have to wait up for me. Besides, when are you ever out of energy?"

"Of course I have to wait up for you," I argue playfully. "How else am I supposed to hear about the date as soon as possible?" I say that, but I really stayed up just so I could see Marco before I went to bed.

            He laughs. "Go to bed Star," Marco insists. "I'll answer all of your questions in the morning." He smiles at me, and I fake a grin back.

I don't ask questions about the date in the morning. Marco looks a little confused-I had stated the night before that I wanted to know what he and Jackie did-but he doesn't press me about it. I'm glad he doesn't. I don't think I can explain why I'm not jumping for joy about them finally being together.

School is just as lonely as it was on the previous days. Janna and I sit together at lunch. We talk about this and that, but I'm having a hard time keeping track of the conversation. My attention keeps straying over to where Jackie and Marco are sitting.

"Helllooo. Earth to Star." Janna snaps her fingers in front of my face to bring my attention back to the table.

"Oh, sorry Janna."

She looks back in the direction I was a moment ago. "Are you bothered by the two of them dating?" she asks.

"No," I deny. "Why would I be? I'm happy that they're finally together."

Janna nods, though she doesn't seem convinced. "Do you want to do something this weekend?" Janna suggests.

"What do you have in mind?" I question.

"A few of us where throwing a small party just outside of town," she answers.

I chew my lip as I consider it. Maybe the party will take my mind off Marco. "Sure," I tell Janna.


End file.
